To Overcome
by fkljyufdtdstyuohyugjuuyjuyg
Summary: Kagome loses her family one by one and now she thinks everyone who is close to her will die. Find out how one boy makes a differnce in her life forever and helps her find light in the darkness. IK
1. Prologue

(**A/N**) – I've decided to quit all of my other fan fics and only work on one story, this one! Yay! Although I'm sure you don't really care. I'm sure most of you didn't even kno I have two other stories….yeah…they're really bad tho…O well, moving on….Please R&R! Thank you very much for reading this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha….But I do own this story! Mwa hahahaha! Got you there!**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue._**

Kagome Higurashi's life has always been difficult. When she was very little her Father died of a really bad sickness. So Kagome lived with her mother and two older siblings, Kikyo and Shippo. Soon after the death of her father Kagome's mother got a boyfriend, and they soon all ended up living together. Since Kagome lost her father really young, she didn't remember him, so her mother's boyfriend became her father in a way. They seemed to be living in a happy world; no one would have guessed that it would have to end.

When Kagome turned 10, her mother's boyfriend passed away, leaving her feeling very depressed. Her mother quickly got over the loss and found herself a new boyfriend. 3 years passed and her mother died, leaving Kagome an orphan. She ended up moving in with her sister, her brother nowhere to be found.

At age 16, Kikyo got into a terrible car accident. Kagome was left everything. She soon took the small fortune to Tokyo, hoping to start over. The school year was about to start again, so Kagome took an entrance exam and passed into Sarashina Prep.

With all of her school stuff completed, Kagome decided to make her new house look more like a home(**A/N**: The small fortune I told you about was actually really big). She moved into the shrine house at the edge of town, only a few blocks away from her new school.

'_This might not be so bad._' Kagome thought, looking around the now completed house.

_**End**_

**(A/N) – **Ok, so that's the end of my first chapter of my new fic. I know that it's really short and all, but hey! I'm a little rusty at this, and it's a prologue. I was going to do another chapter right after this, but I changed my mind. I'll do it tomorrow…maybe HAHAHA!

**I'd like to say thank you right now for reading my story and if you have any suggestions on how I could improve, I'd be happy.**

**Like I always say… "Nothings better than a little constructive criticism!" **

**Please review! Till next chappie!**

**Ja ne **


	2. Chapter 1 First Day

(A/N) – Hey all! I got 1 review. **So thank you inua!**  I was debating weather or not to update, but I decided to cuz I have nothing better to do…yeah…so I'm going to go on….

**Disclaimer: Refer to prologue! Cuz I'm not going to say it every chapter.**

**Chapter 1 - First Day!**

**enjoy**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

'What time is it?' Kagome asked herself while rubbing her eyes and looking at her clock.

"6:30? I'm going to be late! Kagome quickly hopped out of bed, into the shower, put on her uniform, and grabbed her bag. "Bye Bouyo, I'll be back after school!" Kagome said as she ran out the door toward her new school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made it!" Kagome said as she walked into the main office.

"Umm…excuse me? She asked the lady at the front desk. "Hello...Mrs.…..Otohime?" Kagome asked looking at her name tag.

"Yes? May I help you?" Mrs. Otohime asked not looking up from her computer.

"Uh…yeah…I'm a new student here and I was told to pick up my schedule at the front office." Kagome explained

"Name please?"

"Higurashi, Kagome." Mrs. Otohime typed on her computer a bit and then handed Kagome her schedule.

"Your homeroom is class 1-D with Mrs. Narusegawa as your teacher. If you will please have a seat, I will call someone down as your personal tour guide for today. If you have any questions please feel free to ask him." With that said, Kagome sat down and waited. "Would Mr. Koga Konno, class 1-D please come down to the front office? Koga Konno, Class 1-D."

Kagome sat there nervously waiting for his arrival. After a few minutes, a boy walked into the office. He was quite tall (taller than Kagome anyway), he had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, the most beautiful blue eyes you could ever see, and had pointy ears(clearly he's a demon).

"You called Mrs. Otohime?" Koga asked.

"Yes, one second." Mrs. Otohime told him. "Mrs. Higurashi, could you please come here? (She did) Koga this is Kagome Higurashi, she is a new student here and you are her personal tour guide for today. If she has any questions answer them. Now get to class." After a quick nod from Koga, they were off.

"So you're a newbie?" Koga asked

'Obviously!' Kagome thought "Yeah…I guess." She didn't want to be rude.

"You're pretty cute." Koga said right before entering there classroom. "Welcome to class 1-D cutes."

"Thanks…." Kagome told him as he walked away toward his group. She took a second to look around the classroom. Wow…everything was so…so…noi-

**!RING!**

Everybody quickly when to there seats as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning everybody, it seems that we have a new student here today. Kagome would you please come up here? Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome waved. "Kagome, you can sit…next to…InuYasha Akamatsu. InuYasha please raise your hand?" Mrs. Narusegawa pointed InuYasha out for Kagome. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and these very cute doggy ears on top of his head.

'I wanna touch them' Kagome thought as she sat down.

"Hey! You got a problem?" InuYasha snapped at the starring Kagome.

"Uhh…No." Kagome said blushing, 'holy crap! I was staring!' she didn't even realize it.

"Good. Then I suggest you stop starring at me, before I rip out your eyes!" InuYasha spat at her.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry that I was starring, but you don't have to be so mean!" Kagome retaliated.

"You don't have to be a spaz."

"Dog boy!"

"Wench"

"Ass whole"

"Reject"

And so it went on. Till the teacher of course came and stopped everything.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-."

"Kagome! InuYasha! If you don't mind, I'm trying to teach a class here." Mrs. Narusegawa stated the whole class suppressing giggles as InuYasha and Kagome realized they were yelling.

"Sorry Mrs. Narusegawa." Kagome apologized.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kagome, I don't know if it's in the job or not, but if you want, you can sit with us at lunch?" Koga asked Kagome.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm going to have to refuse. I just need some alone time, but if you could show me where the cafeteria is, that would be very nice." Kagome told Koga. He nodded and showed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally lunch had come. Koga told Kagome that he would lead her to class after lunch and to meet him at the cafeteria doors. Now was time to explore.

"I wanna dance!" Kagome said she quickly looked around the hallways to make sure no body was watching. Kagome knew only one dance though, the waltz. Her sister Kikyo taught it to her when she was young. She started dancing while humming a tune, but she didn't notice that there was somebody watching her. Kagome finished her dance and bowed to her imaginary partner.

Clap, Clap, Clap

"That was beautiful." The boy said while holding out his hand to help her off the ground. She fell in surprise; he had caught her off guard. "My name is Miroku; it's a pleasure to meet you ….."

"Kagome, nice to meet you to." Kagome replied while getting up. "Thanks. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'm meeting someone." And with that, Kagome waved goodbye and started her way toward the cafeteria.

Kagome stood waiting for Koga. 'If he's not here in 30 seconds I'm leaving.' 30 seconds later. 'I'm leaving. What's my next class again…….1-D. Again? I hope InuYashas not there.' When Kagome walked into class Miroku walked up to her.

"Ah, my dear, sweet, beautiful Kagome!" Miroku went in for a hug.

"Uh…yeah…"Kagome said pushing him off her. She then, for the fifth time today, went to the teacher to see where she had to sit. She was directed to her seat. After she sat down she looked to see who she had to sit by.

'You're kidding me!' Kagome thought looking down at a sleeping InuYasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5…..4…..3…..2…..1…..

**!Ring!**

'OMG, Finally!' Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed for home. She pulled out a book she was assigned to read and started reading it, but wasn't paying attention where she was walking, then all of a sudden….

_**!BAM!**_

Kagome fell backwards onto the ground. 'Owww! My ass!' she thought while getting up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…ing" Kagome than realized who it was she ran into.

"You're god damn right you weren't watching where you were going wench!" InuYasha snapped at her.

"I didn't mean to ass whole! Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you!" Kagome yelled and stared to cry. She shot InuYasha her best death glare and then ran home.

"BOUYO! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled to her cat. "Today was horrible. I met this guy named InuYasha. He's a real jerk! I don't know why either. I didn't do anything to him. GOD! He just makes me SO MAD!" Kagome finished talking to her cat and finished her home work. "I need a bath"

Kagome ate dinner and got ready for bed.

"Good night Bouyo." Kagome shut off her light and lied down. 'One day down..'

**¿ END ¿**

**(A/N) – **And that's the end of my beautiful chapter. I'm not sure if it's to short or not, so please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Reviewers_**

**_Inua_**- Thank you very much for your review. Congratulation! You're the first review!

YAY!

**Till next update waves to everyone**

**Ja ne**


	3. Moonflower

**(A/N)** Yo. waves So today I looked at when my last update was then to the calendar –

Flashback to 3 minutes ago-

'Hum…I wonder when I last updated.' I asked myself while checking on the computer. 'Jul. 16 2005. Wonder what today is?' walks over to calendar across the room 'Aug. 12 2005. so that's…..1…2…3…4 weeks. Hum that would be almost a month.' stops dead in tracks 'A MONTH! AHHHHHHHHH! Are you serious! I need to write like…50 more chapters! FAST! runs back to computer and quickly opens word and starts typing

End flashback

And that's where we are now. So I think I'll write the chapter now. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: Refer to Prologue.**

Chapter 2 –**Moonflower**

**By: Amaris-11(ME!)**

"InuYasha…I love you" Kagome said while walking closer to him.

"I love you to Kagome" InuYasha said, pulling Kagome closer. There lips locked and then….

**!BEEP!**

InuYasha jumped up and fell off his bed. 'That was a fucked up dream' InuYasha thought getting up. 'Why would I even dream that! I don't love her. I hate her!' InuYasha touched his lips 'It felt so real…so soft…No! IhateherIhateherIhateher!' InuYasha said while shaking his head. Throughout the morning InuYasha couldn't seem to get his dream out of his mind. He quickly stole glances from Kagome in there classes together, replaying the seen of them kissing over and over.

"Okay class, today I'm going to assign a two partner project. Your partner and yourself need to pick an object and write about it, but it can't be a normal everyday object. It has to be something unique. It will be due…..two weeks from today. To choose partners each of you need to write your names on a slip of paper and put it into this hat" the teacher pointed down to a black top hat. Each of the students did as they where instructed to do and went back to there seats. Mrs. Narusegawa mixed them up and pulled out a slip of paper. "Miroku" He came to the front a pulled out a slip of paper.

"Koga" Miroku said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. And so the picking went on. Sango and Kanna. Rin and Kagura. Kagome's name was pulled next. So she did as she was instructed and pulled a slip of paper out.

"Inu- Can I re-draw?"

"No Kagome, now read the paper" the teach told her. Kagome sighed and read the paper.

"InuYasha" She then took her seat. 'This is stupid. Someone's out to get me.'

The rest of the day went by fast, along with the next few days. InuYasha had another of those dreams of Kagome confessing her love for him, but strangely Kagome did as well only hers were opposite. The difference between Kagome and InuYasha was that Kagome knew that she liked him, but InuYasha was simply in denial. InuYasha thought that he was just being delusional. They tried to avoid each other as much as they could, but they knew that they had to start working on there project sometime. InuYasha walked up to her at lunch, a little curious at the fact that she was sitting alone.

"Oi wench, you're coming over to my house after school today." InuYasha told her. Kagome just looked up a little taken back by his sudden statement. "To work on our project dumbass."

"I knew that!" Kagome retaliated.

"Feh, whatever. Meet me out front right after school, k? Good." InuYasha said and than walked away before Kagome got to reply.

The rest of the day went by really fast for Kagome. InuYasha was indifferent about it, he didn't care either way.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stood outside in front of the school waiting for InuYasha.

'It seems that I'm always the one that's waiting. He better not just leave me here and for-

"Wench, lets go." InuYasha said walking right by Kagome. "Are you coming or not?" Kagome quickly snapped out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with him. Kagome stopped walking when she saw InuYasha's car. A red B.M.W. convertible.

"Damn" Kagome whispered. InuYasha chuckled to himself.

"Well are you going to get in?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome blushed when she realized that she was just standing there, starring at his car.

"Yeah" Kagome said and got into the car. 'If his car is this nice, I can't wait to see his house, it must be huge!' Kagome thought.

'I hate awkward moments of silence…what to talk about…hum' InuYasha thought "so…where do you live?" he said dispirit to get rid of the silence.

"Hum? Oh, the old shrine house at the edge of town. It's nice"

"Do you live with your parents?" InuYasha asked

"No, I live by myself. My parents….um...died" Kagome said looking away from him so he wouldn't notice the tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"It's ok, I know." Kagome said giving him a sweet smile, then turning back to the window. "How about you? Do you live with your parents?"

"No, mine died when I was really young." InuYasha said and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, one brother, his name is Sesshoumaru. How about you?" InuYasha asked.

"I had two. Older sister named Kikyo and older brother named Shippo." Kagome said.

"Had…did they die also?" InuYasha asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah…well my sister did, but my brother…just left." Kagome explained sadness clearly in her voice. She hadn't talked about her family after they died at all, but for some reason just talking about them made her want to cry. She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Kagome knew that she couldn't cry in front of anybody, it means your weak and to cry in front of the enemy...well is basically giving away your weakness. Kagome silently cried to herself.

'She's…crying...' InuYasha could smell her tears. 'Did I say something?'

"Kagome, Diajobu?" InuYasha asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kagome smiled to herself. 'He's worried about me'

"Good, cuz were here." InuYasha said as he started to pull into a very long driveway. Kagome looked and saw where they had stopped. The house, or rather mansion was huge! It was made of what looked like white marble. As she gasped, Kagome took in the southing smell of lilac bushes that surrounded the front of the mansion.

InuYasha smirked, "Do you like it?" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes

"Like it? Dude it's a MANSION!" Kagome yelled looking back at the house. Kagome was even more surprised when she walked inside. The mansion had a tall ceiling with a very huge chandelier in the middle. There were very long staircases that lead to the next level of the house.

'This place is HUGE!' Kagome thought, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey, follow me. My rooms upstairs." InuYasha said pointing upstairs. Kagome nodded and followed closely behind him. "Stay close; I don't want you to get lost." Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that someone was right behind her (she's not very bright)

"And what is this" Sesshoumaru questioned making Kagome jump. "What is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing with my little brother?" Sesshoumaru said putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Get your hands off her you letch, you've been hangin with Miroku to much." InuYasha said grabbing the blushing Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. "Kagome this is my older brother Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is Kagome."

"I see. She's your girlfriend then?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently. Kagome and InuYasha turned red instantly.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha said grabbing her hand and pulled her toward his room and away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome was shocked when she entered his room. The walls were all blood red, with black windows.(a/n- I didn't kno if you get what I mean or not) and a black door. At the far wall was perhaps the biggest bed Kagome had ever seen. Instantly she walked over and hopped on it.

"Your room is huge!" Kagome said. InuYasha smiled and sat next to her.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess. So this project…..what do you think we should write about?" InuYasha asked.

"Hum…. I donno." Kagome shrugged.

InuYasha and Kagome looked through encyclopedias for what seemed to be hours. They just couldn't seem to find anything to write about.

'I didn't think it was going to be so hard to find something' InuYasha thought filliping through another encyclopedia.

"How 'bout this... It's called a Moonflower. It says here that a really long time ago, there was a young priestess who found the Moonflower; she said it just fell from the sky one day. Of course the priestess kept the beautiful flower, but the people started to realize something about the priestess as the years went by. They claimed that no matter how many years went by, the young madden never seemed to get any older, but seemed to get younger. The people of the village new what they had to do…get rid of the flower. Some of the people believed that the flower had a special trance about it, a trance like the Shikon no Tama. Many people have come across this special flower, people who have died because of it. Some people believe that the powerful Moonflower still exists, but nobody knows for sure." Kagome looked away from the book and at InuYasha.

"That one sounds good. We can start working on it tomorrow, but right now I think a snack is in order. Are you hungry?" InuYasha asked getting up.

"Sure" Kagome replied and started to follow him towards the kitchen. InuYasha's house really was huge. I mean, it literally took Kagome and InuYasha 10 minutes to walk from his room to the kitchen.

When they finally arrived, Kagome sat down at the kitchen table, while InuYasha went searching though the fridge for something to eat.

"What do you feel like?" InuYasha asked looking away from the fridge.

"I'm indifferent, I really don't care. Whatever is fine with me." Kagome smiled.

"Ooooooooook…." InuYasha looked back into the fridge and pulled out some coke and chip dip. He turned and grabbed some chips and started walking toward his room. "You commin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, commin." Kagome said, getting up and quickly catching up to him. They sat at eating chips quietly. Kagome was the type of person that couldn't stand awkward moments of silence.

"How did your parents die?" InuYasha asked trying to get rid of the silence.

"……." Kagome was a little reluctant to talk about them, she hadn't talked to anybody about them, but she couldn't avoid the topic forever. "My dad got really sick one day and we had to take him to the hospital…he died a week later. My mom….her boyfriend got really drunk…a-and he…..you see….he b-beat h-her…like my dad, she was sent to the h-hospital, but she didn't even last a week…she died t-the n-next d-day……." Kagome couldn't hold the tears away any longer and she broke down. Just talking about it brought back the memories of her mother. Kagome had flashbacks of that night.

_**Flashback**_

"_MOM!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her half dead mother. "Mommy…wake up mom! You can't leave me like this…not now...not ever..." Kagome looked at her beaten mother laying on the floor. Kagome ran to the phone and quickly dialed 911._

_The ambulance arrived and took her mother to the hospital, Kagome stayed and called her sister Kikyo than ran as fast as she could to the hospital, to her mother. _

_Kikyo entered the hospital and quickly found her mother and little sister. The site she saw was horrible. Her mother was lying in bed all bandaged up, and little Kagome wet and covered in her mother's blood. (It was raining out). Kagome ran to her older sister for support. Kikyo and Kagome stayed with their mother all night, Kagome crying herself to sleep. The next morning was horrible. Kagome woke up and she looked at her mother. Kagome reached out to touch her face and froze up when she did. It was……cold? She got up and ran out the door in search of a nurse. When she finally found one she explained to her about her mother and they both ran back to the room._

_The nurse touched Kagome's mother's cheek and checked for a pulse. She looked at Kagome and put her hand to her mouth. _

"_Little girl... I'm so sorry, but you mother is…dead…" the nurse embraced her tightly. Kagome was in shock. She was an orphan now..._

**_Flashback End _**

InuYasha held Kagome in his arms tightly.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" InuYasha said, stroking her back. InuYasha embraced Kagome for what seemed to be eternity, but he didn't mind at all and either did Kagome.

Finally they pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes. Kagome quickly looked away.

"Thank you for everything today, but I think I should be getting home. Would you mind giving me a ride?" Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled warmly at her and nodded. They both got up and headed for the car.

'Holy shit! I must look horrible. I've been crying for hours…' Kagome thought looking out the window.

'I can't seem to get her out of my mind. All I can think about is her in my arms, but she must hate me for bringing up her parents. It must be really hard on her.' InuYasha thought giving Kagome a quick sympathetic look.

InuYasha pulled up to the shrine and grabbed Kagomes hand.

"It may not be much, but if you ever need anyone to talk to about stuff…you can come to me, I'll listen." InuYasha gave her a warm smile. Kagome smiled back and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said and left.

InuYasha watched her run up the stairs to the shrine and then left.

Kagome entered her room and sat on her bed.

"Bouyo, what should I do? I don't want to get InuYasha hurt, but I like him so much!" Kagome explained to her cat. Bouyo meowed a couple of times and then ran out the door. "Your right, I should just wait and see where fate takes me." sigh " But how long will I have to wait?"

Kagome finished what she needed to do and got ready to sleep. InuYasha was all that feed her thoughts…….and dreams that night.

InuYasha got home and went straight for his room. Kagome was all that feed into his mind that night.

Dear, sweet, nice, beautiful Kagome………

**A/N! Hey all I'm really sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I feel really bad and there's no excuse. Again…. I'm sorry. I tried to make this chapter long, was it long enough? Or still to short…? Please let me kno**

**REVIEW PLEASE! . !**

**Ja ne! **

**Amaris!**


End file.
